Setting tools can be used to set a downhole device, such as a frac plug, within a well located in a subterranean formation. The setting tool is generally coupled to the frac plug at the surface and the assembly is then run into a horizontal portion of the well, e.g., via wireline. The setting tool is then triggered such that it engages the frac plug to cause the frac plug to be anchored or “set” within the well. The frac plug seals off a portion of the well to facilitate multistage fracturing operations. After the frac plug has been set, the setting tool can be run out of the well so that it can be redressed and used with a subsequent frac plug. Using the setting tool over multiple runs, several frac plugs can be installed within a horizontal well in the context of multistage fracturing operations, for example.
Various types of setting tools can be used to set frac plugs. For example, a setting tool can have a mandrel with a chamber, and a barrel mounted around the mandrel such that upon ignition of a power charge within the chamber a pressurized gas can be generated to cause movement of the barrel over the mandrel so that the barrel can push a setting sleeve to engage the frac plug in the setting operation. An example of such a setting tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,810,035, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. There are still challenges in the operation and manufacture of such setting tools, and there is a need for enhancements in such downhole technologies.